The Flavour of Milk
by X Inori x
Summary: [One Shot!] Al tries to make Ed drink different flavours of milk. Thing is, Ed hates milk, period! Or does he? [Elricest]


A/N:First Hagaren fic. Yeah it's yaoi...and I regret it. But looks so odd being Winry...yeah people who like WinryxEd don't kill me!!I hope you like it!The setting is after the FMA movie.Btw Al still has his pony-tail. Yeah he looks much better that way,anyways...Review Kudasai(please)! Also I'm Canadian so that's why "flavour" is spelt that way. Review kudasai!!

* * *

**_The Flavour of Milk_**

"Nii-san!"

"Eh? What is it Al?" asked Ed, when he looked at his younger brother, Alphonse. Ed closed his eyes and just lay on the grassy hill.

"Why don't you like milk?" asked Al,

"What!?" Ed screamed and stood up towering over the younger alchemist, in anger.

"Why don't you like milk?" he asked again, turning around and walking to back to where he came from.

"Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Al!" Ed cried catching up with his brother. As they walked on, Ed kept asking why Al wanted to know, why he hated milk so much.As they reached their house, Noa was no where to be seen.

"Where's Noa?" wondered Ed,

"Look Nii-san she left a letter, oh she went shopping." Al said after quickly reading the letter.

"Why do you want to know why I hate milk?" asked Ed,

"I'm curious." Al said finally giving Ed an answer.

"Just curious? Your up to something!" Ed demanded,

"You have it all wrong Nii-san, I'm just curious! Really!" he said stepping back afraid his brother would do something.

"For starters..." Ed paused as he sat down on one of the dining table chairs.

"It's just so white! What kind of liquid is so...white! And it's so thick! It makes your throat feel all...gross!And it comes from a cow! Sure so does beef but this is different it comes from its udder, for all we know, who knows what milk really is?!" yelled Ed, in his complaint about milk.

"What about it's taste?" asked Al as he went into the kitchen,

"It's so..." Ed paused unable to figure out what words to use to describe the white, nutritious liquid.

"If it's the taste that's the problem then try this!" he said placing a glass of brown liquid on the table.

"What...the...hell...is...that...Al!" Ed yelled,

"It's chocolate milk."

"What the hell? Now the milk found it's way to chocolate! What's next bananas?!"

"Just try it Nii-san." Ed shook his head,

"If the taste is what's wrong, then try this milk, it tastes like chocolate." said Al pushing the glass closer to Ed,

"No." Ed simply said pushing the glass back towards, Al.

"Not even for the sake of your height." Al said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped and grabbed the glass and chugged it down, right after-ward Ed started coughing.

"That didn't taste like chocolate!" Ed said wiping his mouth, while saying this Al disappeared into the kitchen and fetched another glass of milk.

"What now..." Ed trailed off,

"Strawberry flavor."

"Are you sure the cow didn't attack the farmer, and his blood didn't fall in this stuff." Ed said looking away disguised.Al laughed.

"Cows are nice Nii-san!"

"Yeah right." Ed said remembering when he was younger a cow tried eating his hair mistaking it for hay because it was such a golden blonde colour like the hay.

"Try it." Al said shoving the glass in Ed's hand. Ed drank it.

"Strawberries...my...ass...Al!" Ed said chocking,

"Fine, fine how bout Vanilla?" asked Al,

"It looks just like milk, milk!" cried Ed, Al took a sip, and wiped off his milk moustache,

"Vanilla."

"Ok,ok." Ed sighed taking the glass, and drank it.

"Vanilla, but same old milk feeling."

"What about this kind?" asked Al, holding a different glass, with tannish coloured milk.

"I told you I don't like chocolate!"

"It's coffee."

"Finally! Stop force feeding me milk!" said Ed, taking the glass and taking a sip.

"Nii-san it's coffee milk." Al said at the last second, Ed had already gulped it all down.

"Al."

"Yes Nii-san?"

"You tell me now!" Ed yelled running to the kitchen for some water, Al followed him. In the kitchen Ed drank glass after glass of water, to get rid of the taste of milk.

"Why'd you make me drink all that milk?" Ed asked trying not to get mad at his younger brother.

"I thought if taste was the problem, it could help you grow." Al said pouring a glass of milk.

"That better not be for me." Ed said threateningly,

"No it's for me." Ed sighed, but suddenly realized something was different. He snapped back to reality, there Al was holding onto him tightly, while his lips were pressed firmly against his. Ed realized what Al was doing, there was milk in Al's mouth and it was flowing into Ed's mouth and he gulped it down, Ed struggled to get free. But his younger brother had him trapped. Or so he thought, when he realized he was enjoying it.

The last drop of milk when down Ed's throat and Al lightened his grip on his brother, Ed came in closer and deepened the kiss, slowly closing his eyes enjoying the moment. Al's pony-tail laided on Al's shoulder and tickled Ed's cheek.

They pulled apart, for air.Both blushing furiously.

"It tasted sweet." Ed whispered,

"Do you like it?" asked Al,

"Only when it's served like that."

"Up for seconds?" But before Ed could answer Al had pulled him in again spilling milk into his mouth while he kissed his beloved brother.

* * *

**OMAKE(オマケ)!!**

"Ed!Al! I'm home!" Noa called from the front door, she step inside humming a cheerful tune and stepped into the kitchen.

"Kya!" she screamed dropping all the groceries in shock, Ed and Al pulled apart from thier kiss, and looked up at Noa.

The brothers blushed furiously,they all blinked and staired at each other in awkward silence, until Noa fainted. The brothers ran to her side.

"Noa!"

"She just fainted Nii-san." Al said,

"Now you see why I hate milk." Ed laughed,

"Yeah I do. We'll never live this down."

"We'll tell her it was dream." Ed said kissing his brother on the cheek,

"Let's pick all this stuff up, Al." Al nodded, his cheeks bright pink.

"Ok Nii-san."

* * *

A/N:Now I know why it's better to read then to write!I'am never writting yaoi again! Still hope you liked my first and final yaoi fic!Yeah, I know there's no such thing as flavoured milk in Germany around the 20's(I think.) So sue me! Anyways I hope you liked it anyways.If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
